Les Plus Belles
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: Elas eram, absolutamente, lindas. Viviam suas vidas tranquilamente, sem saber que a inveja e o ciúmes de uma deusa ameaçava suas vidas. E era o dever deles protege-las a todo custo. ESCOLHIDAS ON! Summary péssimo! Garanto que a história tá bem melhor!
1. Ficha

Créditos a _Piesces Luna_ (escrevi certo?) que criou esse gênero de fics em Saint Seiya! Infelizmente (Mas acho que é mais felizmente...) o anime/mangá Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

Olá!

Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas... Eu tive essa idéia vendo... Tróia! Pois é... Minha mente é uma viagem das GRANDEES! Tava passando Tróia na TNT (odeio esse canal... Mas tudo bem... Eu amo o filme) e comecei a imaginar como seria se, um dia, Afrodite (a Deusa!) enlouquecesse de ciúmes e começasse a perseguir as mulheres mais belas do mundo. E... Deu nisso! Mais uma fic de fichas... XD Mais abaixo tem um resuminho mais completo para vocês terem uma noção da história.

Algumas notas importantes: Eu prometo que vou acabar essa fic, mas só vou posta-la uma vez por mês... Porque eu trabalho, tenho faculdade, milhões de textos e livros pra ler (Quem mandou fazer facul. De humanas? Viu, gente?! Quando forem escolhe um curso de humanas perguntem a si se vocês AMAM ler mais que tudo!), prova, trabalhos e etc... Sejam originais, please!

É isso ai!

Resumo: Afrodite sofreu um encantamento, agora, cega de inveja e ciúmes ela irá caçar as mulheres mais belas do mundo. Agora a elite dos cavaleiros de Athena tem uma missão: protegê-las, sem deixar que descubram ou que isso interfira na vida cotidiana delas.

Cavaleiros:

- Mú

- Shion (Só se alguém pedir)

- Deba! (Aldebaram!)

- Máscara da Morte (Se alguém quiser dar um nome pra eu usar para ele! Aceito de ÓTIMO grado!)

- Saga

- Kanon (Só se alguém pedir, também)

- Aioria (Esse é MEU! Tirem os olhos ¬¬: Eu sou mala!)

- Shaka

- Dohko

- Miro (Quase... Por muito pouco ñ esqueço ele... ^.^')

- Aioros

- Shura

- Kamus

- Frô (Afrodite! É o apelido carinhoso que eu dou pra ele!)

Ficha:

Nome completo: (_Na ordem Nome e Sobrenome. PER FAVORE!_)

Apelido: (_Se tiver_!)

Idade: (_Elas não podem ser muito novinhas, tipo 15 anos..._)

Aniversário/Signo: (_Só dia/mês_)

Nacionalidade:

Onde mora atualmente: (_País, cidade... Se mora em casa ou apartamento..._)

Profissão: (_Gente... Nesse campo vale qualquer profissão que apareça MUITO na mídia, por exemplo, atriz, cantora, musicista, atleta, etc..._)

Gosta da sua profissão? O que te levou a exercê-la? (_Se você gosta do que faz, se esse era seu sonho, se você foi obrigada a fazer isso, etc. Sejam originais_)

Aparência: (_Ela tem, necessariamente, de ser LINDA_)

Roupas que gosta de usar: (_EM casa, pra sair, festas formais e informais e etc._)

Roupas que não usa nem morta:

Personalidade:

Gosta de:

Não gosta de:

Hobby(s):

História: (_Não precisa ser um drama... E gente, diz como vocês começaram sua carreira aqui!_)

Par: (_No mínimo 2 opções_)

O que você acha dele?

O que ele acha de você?

Como você trata ele?

Como ele trata você?

Cena: (_Uma cena que gostaria..._)

Extras (_Algo importante que não deu pra encaixar nos outros itens..._)

Você me autoriza a mudar algumas coisas na sua ficha, se necessário? (_Gente... Não são alterações grandes... Serão pequenas, mas nem sei se vai precisar_)

Você me autoriza a fazer cenas "quentes" ou fortes?

Só isso...  
Kissus!!  
Estou esperando as reviews!  
Ah! E só por curiosidade... Quem quiser ver a ficha da minha personagem... Eu irei posta-la como review, pra quem quiser fuçar!


	2. Prólogo

_Créditos a Pieces Luna, que introduziu fics de ficha em Saint Seiya._

_Saint Seiya não me pertence (Ainda bem, se não eles iam sofrer tanto!) assim como as personagens que aqui aparecem, elas pertencem a suas respectivas criadoras. A única personagem que me pertence é Catherine._

Olá a todas!

Aqui está o prólogo da fic! Desde já agradeço pelas fichas que recebi, todas estavam ótimas e foi realmente difícil escolher... Mas minhas melhores amigas me ajudaram muito, mesmo elas detestando Saint Seiya... Mas enfim...

As escolhidas foram postadas no meio do prólogo para já serem parte da história, peço desculpas a aquelas que não foram escolhidas, mas espero que continuem a ler a fic e a mandar reviews, com críticas, sugestões, ameaças (Vocês acham que eu sou meio desesperada?! Não... Que isso...)

Campanha: Façam o dia de uma ficwritter melhor e mais feliz! Mandem uma review! Lembrem-se... O futuro de uma fic , de uma ficwritter e da boa saúde de suas OCs dependem de vocês! (Só lhes digo uma coisa: Eu me surpreendo comigo mesma, sempre! XD~)

Então...

Que comece o prólogo!

_Les Plus Belles_

_**Prólogo**_

Olimpo,  
por volta das 22h30

Afrodite se levantou do leito, Ares dormia pesadamente, a deusa estava com fome, se encontrasse Hebe, pediria um pouco do néctar a ela. Andava pelo aposento quando viu, em cima da pequena mesa branca, uma maçã que havia deixado há muito tempo lá.

- Nossa... Bem o que eu precisava... –disse pegando a maçã.

A deusa mordeu a maçã e sentiu seu gosto agradável na boca, realmente precisava disso, saboreava a fruta, Ares ainda dormia pesadamente. Depois que comeu a maçã decidiu sair, colocou roupas de mortais, olhou-se no espelho, estava linda como sempre, com certeza encontraria um novo divertimento, pelo menos durante essa noite ou no dia seguinte.

* * *

Santuário de Athena,  
por volta das 22h30

Saori se preparava para dormir, mas estava com uma sensação de que algo iria acontecer e isso realmente a incomodava, se dirigiu até a grande janela de seu quarto e olhou para o belo céu estrelado, uma brisa gostosa adentrava no aposento, a deusa fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do orvalho noturno. Abriu o olhos e viu uma estrela cadente cruzar o céu, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu o lampejo de um poderoso cosmo e seu repentino desaparecimento.

- Isso não é um bom sinal... – Andou até a cama e se deitou. – Acho que eu ando muito estressada, estou trabalhando demais. – fechou os olhos e adormeceu rapidamente.

* * *

Atenas,  
em um bar qualquer

Uma mulher de longos cabelos louros, ondulados que desciam como uma cascata dourada até seus tornozelos usava um vestido rosa claro de alça, simples, mas que realçavam sua beleza e suas belas curvas, com um belo decote em "v" e que chegava a seus joelhos, uma sandália de salto branca, os olhos azuis buscavam alguém que parecesse interessante. Adentrou no recinto, chamava muito a atenção. Vários homens a olhavam com mais do que apenas segundas intenções, era raro ver uma mulher de tamanha beleza e que não fosse modelo ou algo do gênero e, portanto, estaria freqüentando aquele bar. Até que um homem chamou a atenção especial dela, andou até ele.

Ele estava sentado no bar, tinha cabelos negros e bagunçados, o terno estava jogado na bancada de modo displicente, parecia forte e bebia um whisky. Ele olhou a mulher que se aproximava, um leve sorriso malicioso se abriu em seus lábios finos.

- Olá, posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou a mulher misteriosa para ele.

- Claro que sim, a senhorita teria um nome? – perguntou virando-se para ela.

-Me chamo Afrodite! – riu a mulher.

* * *

Atenas,  
um apartamento qualquer, por volta das 9h30

Afrodite despertou, olhou para seu lado e viu que seu amante não iria acordar tão cedo. A noite havia sido incrível, o suficiente para que a deusa decidisse voltar para o Olimpo e permanecer em seus aposentos sem deixar que seu marido ou qualquer outro de seus amantes a incomodassem. Vestiu as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo local e já estava de saída quando uma revista sobre a mesa chamou sua atenção.

Pegou o objeto, na capa havia uma montagem do rosto de várias mulheres e a chamada escrita em letras douradas, estilizadas e de contorno branco dizia "Les Plus Belles.". A deusa achava graça do fanatismo dos humanos pela língua dos francos, mas não gostou nem um pouco do título, abriu na página indicada, lá estava o título, embaixo uma pequena chamada "Elas são divertidas, inteligentes e tão belas quanto Afrodite. Os melhores partidos do mundo, cuja beleza deixaria até Psiquê com inveja.". A deusa estava pasma e enfurecida, como aquelas humanas poderiam ser tão ousadas? Pensou que os homens já haviam aprendido a lição quando fez Psiquê sofrer por conta da insolência de ser tão bela a ponto de só se comparar a Perséfone e a própria Afrodite neste quesito.

Pegou o objeto, saiu pela porta e subiu novamente ao Olimpo, estava zangada, já fazia muitos anos, essas humanas precisavam ser punidas. Os homens haviam se esquecido da história e o que acontecia aquelas que nasciam tão belas quanto ela própria. Entrou em seus aposentos, abriu as páginas enfurecida e olhou quem eram as insolentes. Agora, essas mulheres teriam o que mereciam. Ela precisava relembrar os mortais do que ocorre quando eles ousam irritar a Deusa do Amor e da Beleza.

* * *

Santuário de Athena,

Saori lia mais um dos milhares de relatórios da Fundação Kido, massageava as têmporas para tentar aliviar a incômoda dor de cabeça. Realmente, precisava descansar, os cavaleiros deviam estar treinando ou em suas casas fazendo qualquer outra coisa, mas não deveria pensar nisso, tinha de se concentrar no relatório. Levantou a cabeça, sentia que alguém a observava, viu um homem de cabelos azuis desalinhados e bagunçados a olhando, já próximo a sua mesa, não havia percebido sua chegada, pois ele ocultava o cosmo. As feições e os olhos azuis expressavam inquietação.

-Hermes? O que faz aqui? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos lilases preocupada.

-Sentiu o lampejo de um forte cosmo ontem de noite, Athena? – perguntou o deus, sendo o mais direto possível.

-Sim, por quê? Aconteceu algo? – o suspense só deixava Saori mais preocupada.

-Aconteceu... Ontem Afrodite saiu do Olimpo e desceu ao mundo dos homens para mais uma de suas farras noturnas... – respondeu.

-Sim... Nada de anormal, mas faz séculos que isso não acontece...

-Pois é... Ontem ela se deitou com um humano qualquer... Mas ao voltar hoje de manhã estava colérica... Estranhamos, pois ela não fica assim desde que nosso pai transformou Psiquê em imortal a pedido do filho dela... – falou com a voz carregada de preocupação. – Procuramos nos aposentos dela e achamos um exemplar desses, só que as páginas estavam penduradas na parede ao lado de sua cama.

Dizendo isso o deus mensageiro jogou um exemplar da revista em cima da mesa, Saori a pegou e analisou a capa, o título e abriu nas páginas da matéria de capa. Havia uma pequena introdução e logo após havia uma página com a imagem de rosto de uma mulher e na página ao lado uma ficha básica e a vida dela e algumas frases ditas em entrevistas e assim sucessivamente.

-Elas realmente são lindas... Nunca vi mulheres tão belas... – falou Saori ainda folhando a revista.

-Sim... Nosso pai acha que Afrodite está tentando castigá-las! – falou Hermes apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa e olhando a mulher de cabelos arroxeados.

-E ele quer que eu...?

-Ele quer que você não deixe nada acontecer com elas! Você deve protegê-las! Enquanto isso nós tentaremos arranjar uma solução para isso... Se é que há solução... – suspirou pesadamente.

-Se é pelo bem dos humanos, eu farei! Eu e meus cavaleiros não deixaremos que Afrodite faça qualquer coisa para elas! – falou a reencarnação da deusa Athena determinada.

-Está bem, então! – assim Hermes se dirigiu até a janela e sumiu por essa.

-_Cavaleiros, preciso de vocês aqui, é urgente!_ – falou Saori por cosmo, enquanto caminhava até a sala do mestre.

* * *

13º Templo,  
Alguns minutos mais tarde...

Saori e Shion já aguardavam os cavaleiros fazia algum tempo, a deusa estava sentada segurando a revista que Hermes dera enrolada nas mãos, batia o pé em sinal de inquietação, já o mestre andava de um lado para o outro, estava preocupado, ainda mais porque a deusa havia dito que só falaria o que lhe afligia depois que todos cavaleiros estivessem presentes. A porta se abriu e os doze cavaleiros de ouro, juntamente com Kanon, entraram trajando suas armaduras, se aproximaram da deusa e fizeram uma reverência, se ajoelhando diante dela.

- Por que nos chamou aqui, Athena? – perguntou Saga.

-O que era tão urgente? – questionou Shion.

-Levantem-se... – fez uma pequena pausa - Hermes me fez uma visita hoje... E trouxe uma notícia nada agradável sobre Afrodite. – respondeu Saori.

- Qual seria? – Dohko disfarçava a curiosidade que era muito evidente em Aldebaram, Kanon, Miro, Aioria, Afrodite, Shura e até em Máscara da Morte.

- Ela não estaria planejando invadir o santuário, estaria? – cogitou o cavaleiro de sagitário.

-Não, Aioros, antes estivesse... Ela está planejando castigar algumas mulheres mortais... – respondeu.

-Por que ela faria isso, senhorita Kido? – Mu disse educadamente.

-Por causa disso! – Saori mostrou a revista e deu a Shion, este passou para que os outros olhassem.

-Ah! Eu sei que revista é essa! – Miro falou passando o objeto para Kamus que, por sua vez entregou ao cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

-É... Eu comprei na banca uma dessas, esses dias... – disse Shura sorrindo e passando a revista para Kanon.

-É! Eu também! – falou o irmão de Saga, também com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas... O que tem haver essa revista? Todo ano tem uma publicação dessas elegendo as mais belas, as mais sexys, as melhores para se casar e por ai vai... – falou Aioria, fazendo pouco caso da publicação.

-Sim, eu sei... Mas lembram de Psiquê? Que tinha a fama de ser, e de fato era, tão bela quanto à própria Afrodite, e ela fez a pobre humana fazer aqueles quatro trabalhos, por isso?... – falou Athena. Fez uma breve pausa. – O problema é que dessa vez eles acertaram... Elas são realmente lindas, tanto quanto Psiquê e Helena de Tróia...

-Ou seja, minha chara estaria com ciúmes, de mulheres mortais? – perguntou o cavaleiro de peixes incrédulo.

-Ela não tolera a existência de qualquer criatura que possa ter a beleza comparável a dela... Por isso... Ela tentará fazer com que essas mulheres paguem por terem nascido tão belas... – constatou Kamus se lembrando de algum dos livros de sua biblioteca.

-Mulheres... Eu realmente não as entendo! – falou MdM (_N/A: Gente, escrever o apelido dele... Sempre... Não é fácil! Vou abreviar, se não se importarem!_) encostando numa pilastra.

-Nós iremos protegê-las! Eu farei uma grande festa usando o espaço do coliseu, convidarei muitas pessoas importantes... Elas, em particular, eu convidarei para passar o período de uma semana antes da festa, para que vocês as conheçam melhor, mas não posso mantê-las mais tempo do que isso, aqui.

-E por que não? Isso seria algo para a segurança delas! – falou Shaka surpreso e ofendido.

-Elas possuem uma agenda de compromissos importantes e inadiáveis... Por isso, quando elas tiverem de ir embora, vocês irão junto! – responde Saori.

-Isso é um absurdo, Athena! Quem ficará aqui para protegê-la? – Shion estava perplexo e nem um pouco contente com a fala da deusa.

-Não se preocupem, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki virão do Japão e ficarão aqui comigo, além dos cavaleiros de Prata e dos outros cavaleiros de Bronze que moram aqui... E eu não sou o alvo de Afrodite... Por isso não se preocupem.

-Mas, senhorita Kido...? – Aldebaram ia contestar, mas foi interrompido pela garota de cabelos arroxeados.

-Já tomei essa decisão! Vocês irão protegê-las! Eu ficarei aqui... E ficarei bem! – respondeu séria olhando severamente para os cavaleiros.

-Sim, Athena... – responderam em uníssono e, evidentemente, muito descontentes.

-Ótimo... Então... Tatsumi, pode vir... – o mordomo apareceu com uma pequena pilha de papéis nas mãos. – Pode entregar a eles... – se voltou, novamente, para os cavaleiros. – Neste papel está escrito qual cavaleiro será encarregado pela proteção de qual celebridade.

No papel havia a seguinte lista:

_Cavaleiro –Protegida(nome da autora que enviou a ficha)/Profissão da protegida_

Mú de Áries - Annabel Lee Hasselbach (_Lune Kuruta – ver observações no fim_)/ Atriz de filmes para adultos;

Aldebaram de Touro – Morgana Forllini (_TTatikia – ver observações no fim_)/ Pintora;

Saga de Gêmeos – Midori Hargreaves (_Hitachiin Thata – ver observações no fim_)/ Vocalista e Baixista da banda UnderWorld;

Kanon de Gêmeos – Gwnnever Brunswichk (_Angel Pink – ver observações no fim_)/ Guitarrista;

Máscara da Morte de Câncer (Giovanni) – Alisha Rayner (_Krika Haruno – ver observações no fim_/ Estilista e dona da marca RAY;

Aioria de Leão – Catherine Beatrix Alexandra Elizabeth Windsor (_Eu!XD_)/ Princesa do Reino Unido e de York;

Shaka de Virgem – Anne Chanterenne (_Pure-Petit Cat – ver observações no fim_)/ Modelo, atriz e cantora;

Dohko de Libra – Sophie Dupont Kritólaos (_LadyMilleh – ver observações no fim_)/ Cantora;

Milo de Escorpião – Libelle Leuchtkäfer (_Gabi Delacour – ver observações no fim_)/ Atriz;

Aioros de Sagitário – Annie Marie Carmem Florença Miranda de Bragança (_Shina – ver observações no fim_)/ Princesa de Andorra, 1ª na linha de sucessão, e cantora japonesa conhecida como Sakura Kinomoto;

Shura de Capricórnio – Jéssica Cornwell (_Nina-carol – ver observações no fim_)/ Vocalista da banda de metal gótico Angel Ice;

Kamus de Áquario – Yelena Flagstad (_Kammy-chan – ver observações no fim_)/ Patinadora artística;

Afrodite de Peixes – Dália Eiael Lupus Gunnar (_tenshi aburame – ver observações no fim_)/ Estudante de Sociologia e famosa escritora;

Shion de Áries – Moullyn Violet Baudelarie Victoria Richieri (_luna 015 – ver observações no fim_)/ Arqueóloga e design de jóias.

As reações foram as mais adversas, Mu corou um pouco, pensou que fosse brincadeira ou algum engano, até que Milo brincou

-Se deu bem, Mú!Ela é muito gostosa! – riu. – Pena que ela é a única atriz pornô virgem que existe... E que não faz as cenas mais interessantes! – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ahn... Não diga essas coisas Milo... – o ariano respondeu mais vermelho que um tomate e muito nervoso.

- Nossa! Nunca conheci uma pintora antes!– Aldebaram estava animado, nunca havia conhecido qualquer pessoa famosa do mundo das artes e agora teria essa oportunidade.

-Vocalista de uma banda de rock... – Saga pensava nos mais diversos tipos de astros do rock e queria muito saber que tipo de pessoa seria essa tal Midori... Com certeza ela não devia ser muito normal...

-Nossa! Dei muita sorte! Peguei a Gwnnever... Ela é muito louca! Pelo menos nos shows! – Kanon encarava o papel empolgado.

"_Estou começando a achar que isso foi uma péssima idéia..."_ – pensou a herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido.

- Que azar... Uma nobre... E ainda por cima entre as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo... Agora que a Marin não vai mais querer voltar comigo, mesmo... – o cavaleiro de Leão estava meio apreensivo e falava mais consigo mesmo do que com os amigos.

-Ixi! Eu que digo que você teve um enorme azar, leãozinho... – Afrodite falou casualmente, o outro apenas o olhou com uma cara de confuso. – Você vai passar o tempo com a Princesa de Gelo, também chamada de Princesa de Mármore... Ela é pior que nosso amigo, ali! –terminou apontando para Kamus que encarava o papel incrédulo.

- Tanto faz... Talvez assim seja melhor... – murmurou o cavaleiro se lembrando de Marin.

-Modelo...Com certeza é excêntrica impura, principalmente com a vida que leva! – falou o cavaleiro "mais próximo de deus" já imaginando que tipo de pessoa sua "protegida" seria.

-Como você é preconceituoso, Shaka... – observou Deba.

-E você já viu alguma modelo que leva uma vida minimamente direita? – Perguntou o loiro olhando de soslaio o cavaleiro de Touro que ficou em silêncio, talvez o colega estivesse certo...

-Uma cantora... Acho que já ouvi falar nela? – o cavaleiro ainda não estava confortável com o fato de ter de deixar Athena sozinha no santuário.

-Nossa! Você tem muito mais que 200 anos... Se não ouviu falar dela... Pelo amor de Zeus... Como você é desinformado! – Kanon disse em alto e bom som, Dohko se irritou um pouco, mas se conteve.

- Eu realmente sou um cara de sorte! – falou Milo com um leve sorriso malicioso nos lábios e pensamentos impuros na mente enquanto olhava quem iria proteger.

"Sim, i_sso realmente foi uma péssima idéia!_" – Saori se limitou a pensar, mas agora era tarde demais...

-Olha... Aioria, vou proteger uma nobre, também! Não vamos ter problemas, poderemos continuar fazendo as coisas juntos. – Aioros estava tranqüilo, não gostaria de deixar Athena, mas se fosse para proteger essa tal de Annie de Afrodite, não havia problema nenhum.

-Depois preciso conversar em particular com vocês, Aioros e Aioria... – disse Saori em um tom meio sério.

– Metal... Gótico?! – Shura fez uma expressão de desgosto, já que a primeira imagem que veio a cabeça do espanhol foi de uma daquelas mulheres de aparência fantasmagórica, vestidas de preto que, na opinião dele pareciam mais vampiras ou cadáveres do que seres humanos, propriamente.

" _Pelo menos de frio ela deve gostar..."_ –pensou o cavaleiro de aquário sem dizer nada, ainda encarando a folha de papel.

-Uma escritora! Ela deve ser uma pessoa bem interessante e diferente! – Afrodite sorriu olhando o nome da mulher que estava na folha.

-Athena, deve ter algum engano... Meu nome está aqui! – disse Shion perplexo.

-Não houve engano, Shion... Você irá cuidar dela!

-Mas, Athena?! – ele estava completamente inconformado.

-Nada de "mas"! Você é o mestre, mas continua sendo um cavaleiro... E como eu disse: Eu ficarei bem! Existem outros cavaleiros no santuário que podem me proteger! Mas não existem outros cavaleiros que podem protegê-las... – se levantou. – É só isso! Podem ir e aproveitam para comprar um smoking, a festa que darei será de gala, Tatsume deixará os cartões de crédito com vocês, amanhã. Aioros, Aioria... Depois falo com vocês. – e já estava se retirando, mas se lembrou de algo e se virou olhando para os cavaleiros que faziam uma reverência. – Nessa semana que passarão aqui, elas ficarão nas suas casas! E amanhã elas chegarão, por isso... Preparem-se para recebê-las! – Saori se retirou deixando os cavaleiros surpresos.

- Elas vão ficar nas nossas casas? – Shaka estava de olhos abertos e bem arregalados.

-Perfeito! – respondeu Kanon, fazendo com que Saga lhe lançasse um olhar de censura, mas ele ignorou completamente.

Os cavaleiros saíram, foram para suas respectivas casas, com exceção de Aioria que permaneceu em Sagitário conversando com o irmão. De acordo com Athena ela havia dito que às 8h00 da manhã elas começariam a chegar, também dera instrução de que os cavaleiros saíssem para comprar um smoking para a festa com o cartão que ela pediria para Tatsmue entregar aos cavaleiros pela manhã. A noite chegou e só restava que aguardassem, alguns ansiosos, outros apreensivos pela chegada das 14 mulheres mais belas do mundo no santuário.

_Continua..._

Aí está o prólogo e as escolhidas... Agora as observações

**Obs para Hitachiin Thata: **Eu sei que me mandou duas fichas de personagem, não pense que a irmã gêmea da Midori não vai aparecer, ela vai, mas não achei justo com as outras meninas que me mandaram fichas ótimas colocar a suas duas personagens junto com um douradinho, por isso só a Midori terá par. Outra coisa... Você me mandou o link de imagem para saber quais tipo de roupa a Midori gosta de usar, só que eu não conseui abri-los... Deu erro! Por isso eu quero te pedir que escreva/descreva as roupas que a Midori usa nas determinadas ocasiões que me mandou na ficha. Obrigada!

**Obs para TODAS:** Aquelas que não me mandaram a cena... E foram escolhidas, tentem me mandar a cena quando puderem, seja por review ou por PM. Obrigada a atenção de todas!

Kissus

Até o próximo capitulo,

_Kitana_


End file.
